Felices Vacaciones
by Luna Maltter Black
Summary: Draco creìa que ya nada podria arruinar sus planes para vacaciones, lastima que Hermione no compartiera las ideas del chico, si quieres saber porque o de que rayos hablo entra y descubrelo.OoC


**HOLA!! FELIZ NAVIDAD! (algo tarde) FELIZ AÑO!! (Un par de días después)**

**Si al fin regrese, después de más de dos meses, VOLVI!. Lo siento la verdad, son libres de insultarme y enviarme todas las maldiciones que deseen y las aceptare. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que mi compu estuvo en coma por muuuucho tiempo y entre eso y mi cumple (ahhh, ya tengo 19!!!) ps no había podido escribir nada.**

**Lo importante es que aquí estoy de nuevo, y sin más por el momento, a leer!!!**

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – Ω

**FELICES VACACIONES**

-¡Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay!, "duele, maldita sea Granger por haberme entregado a ese par de zopencos que tiene por amigos, cuando yo ni siquiera tuve la culpa, pero ya veré la forma de que me la pague".

Cierto rubio de iris plata era quien se quejaba de esta manera (no es que Malfoy sea escandaloso, aja) y era quien tenia estos pensamientos en su mente. Se encontraba tendido en una cama de la enfermería de Howarts por algunas secuelas dejadas por la golpiza y lluvia de hechizos cortesía de Ron y Harry.

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde ese incidente y ese mismo era el tiempo que el Príncipe de Slytterin llevaba recluido en la enfermería, sin poder conciliar el sueño y sanando las contusiones que aun le quedaban e ideando la mejor manera, y la mas malvada, de vengarse de Hermione por el suplicio que le había hecho pasar en sus últimos días de vacaciones (No es que no se lo mereciera, una por todas las que el le ha hecho ¡JUSTICIA!). Para su alivio la poción que le había dado Madame Pomfrey antes de salir comenzaba a hacerle efecto y estaba sintiéndose mucho mejor, así que la fatiga lo venció y terminó quedándose profundamente dormido por fin.

-"mmm, si creo que ya termine y entregue todos los deberes que me faltaban, mis pertenencias ya están empacadas y ya hice todas las cosas que debía hacer, estoy segura de todo eso, pero aun así ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estoy olvidando algo aún? Por más que lo pienso no logro saber que es, demonios, bueno supongo que si no logro recordarlo no es tan importante y puede esperar, o tal vez yo estoy tan paranoica que no olvido nada y creo que si".

Estas divagaciones pasaban por la mente de Hermione Granger mientras avanzaba, por uno de los muchos pasillos del inmenso castillo de Howarts, hacia los jardines para encontrarse con sus amigos con la intención de disfrutar del ultimo día de su sexto curso.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos repentinamente por el grito de una pelirroja que se dirigía hacia ella corriendo y agitando una mano al tiempo que la llamaba.

-¡Herms, Herms!, ¡Ey, Espera!- gritaba Ginny con cierta desesperación en la voz.

-Hola Ginny- le dijo mientras se detenía a esperarla- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Necesitabas algo?- pregunto algo preocupada y sorprendida.

-En realidad si, pero no es nada por lo que te debas preocupar- añadió al ver la cara de la castaña- solo quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿Puedo?- pidió mientras ponía la expresión más inocente del mundo.

-Aaah, claro, claro, mm, pero ¿desde cuando tu pides permiso para preguntar algo?- cuestionó suspicaz.

-Pues… este… veras…ja, he decidido que eso el lo correcto y lo que haré de ahora en adelante, ejem, ejem, ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

-Aja, si, espero que alguien te crea eso, y ¿esa es la gran pregunta?

-No, la verdad no, lo siento- dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente- pero es que no estoy segura sobre si te vas a molestar o no.

-Por favor claro que no me voy a molestar, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea con toda confianza- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Esta bien, pero antes de cuestionarte yo solo quiero decirte que si te hago esta pregunta es porque eres mi amiga y me interesa lo que te suceda, aunque tu no me lo hayas dicho, además no es que lo averiguara por andar investigando tu vida, digo ese es el tema sobre el que ahora habla todo el colegio, así que si lo hago es solo por ti, porque como tu amiga espero que me tengas más confianza, no por lo que digan los demás y porque mi hermano es uno de los responsables , ¿de acuerdo?.

-Eeeh, si claro, de acuerdo- le respondió extrañada por el veloz discurso de la pelirroja.

-Ok, ¿Cómo esta Malfoy?- le soltó de repente.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó extrañada- haber ¿tú me estas preguntado a MI sobre Malfoy?, además por qué habría yo de saber como esta ese… ser, digo aparte de tan idiota como siempre.

-Si, ya se que tal vez no querías, bueno más bien no querían que nadie se enterara, pero como ya te explique antes esto es algo que ya TODO el colegio sabe.

-Haber, espera un momento por favor, empecemos esto de nuevo porque no estoy entendiendo nada, primero, ¿Qué es lo que ya sabe todo el colegio?

-Hay pues que mas, lo tuyo y de Malfoy

-¿Lo mío y de Malfoy?- inquirió cada vez mas extrañada- ¿es que acaso entre eso y yo hay algo mas que las ganas mutuas de asesinarnos?, porque eso es algo que ya todos saben.

-¡Por Merlín!, mujer reacciona por favor, hablo de el hecho de que tú y él son novios

-¡¡¿EEH?!!- grito sorprendida y asustada- pe…per…el…yo…

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, aunque claro que otra cosa esperaban si unos de los primeros que los descubrieron fueron Ron y Parkinson, y créeme que con uno de esos dos bastaba para que TODO el universo se enterara.

-Ay no, Ay no, Ay no, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí- dijo Hermione, mas para si misma, al tiempo que se apoyaba en la pared y se iba deslizando lentamente hacia el piso.

-¡Hermione!, por favor tranquilízate, ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálida, ¿Qué tienes?, dime algo por favor- decía la pelirroja desesperada al ver la reacción de la castaña.

-Lo… lo siento, no es nada, estoy bien, Mal… es decir Draco esta mucho mejor ahora, gracias por preguntar- la chica comenzaba a ponerse de pie- y ahora que lo mencionas acabo de recordar que debo ir a verlo, pero antes de irme puedo pedirte un favor

-Si claro lo que quieras, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo- le dijo aun extrañada por su actitud

-De acuerdo, gracias, la situación es que Harry y Ron están esperándome cerca del lago y en vista de que iré a la enfermería necesito que les digas que no iré porque tengo que ver a Draco, ¿Podrías?- pidió poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado

-Por su puesto, pero…- se interrumpió a media frase al ver que la chica se alejaba corriendo

-¡GRACIAS!, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?, luego nos vemos- se despidió mientras corría hacia la enfermería

-De nada, yo también y claro ya sabes que me encanta quedarme hablando sola- le murmuro a la nada Ginny y luego suspiro- bueno ahora a buscar a los chicos para darles el recado y haber como les cae el hecho de que Hermione los plante por Malfoy, sobre todo a Ron, ¡ayy no, yo se lo tendré que decir!- se dijo así misma mientras se lamentaba.

-"Ya decía yo que olvidaba algo, pero es que claro como no lo iba a olvidar con todo lo que he tenido últimamente en la cabeza, además esa estupidez se la inventó Malfoy y no es que yo esperará que TODO el colegio se enterara y menos que se lo creyeran, ¡NO,NO,NO!"

Esto es lo que se decía la castaña mientras se apresuraba hacia la enfermería después de haber escuchado las palabras de su pelirroja amiga. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba ante la puerta de la enfermería, llena de ira, puso la mano sobre el picaporte y se quedo dudando antes de girarla para entrar. Sus dudas y temor no eran porque le tuviese miedo a Malfoy, sino por el hecho de que desconfiaba de su fuerza de voluntad y juicio para no matarlo en cuanto lo viese, además, sospechaba que el rubio no iba a serle de mucha ayuda en la solución de este asunto luego de que su estancia en la enfermería fuese cortesía de la Gry, aunque no había que olvidar que el causante de todo este enredo era el Sly y debería hacerse cargo.

Su mano, aun en la perilla, temblaba a causa de sus vacilaciones y pasaron varios minutos más hasta que consiguió serenarse lo suficiente y reunir el valor necesario, tomando una gran bocanada de aire abrió la puerta lentamente.

Según los planes de Hermione se suponían que su intención era tratar el tema con Malfoy de la manera más civilizada y diplomática posible, en este mundo se suponen tantas cosas que sus delicadas intenciones se vinieron abajo en cuanto vio al rubio durmiendo apaciblemente y sin ninguna preocupación aparente. Este hecho desato la furia que había estado conteniendo desde que su pelirroja amiga le diera semejante noticia. Se acerco a paso veloz hasta la cama que el Slytterin ocupaba al tiempo que usaba el mejor método que se le ocurrió para despertarlo.

-¡!MALFOY!!, ¡DESPIERTA!- el chico no mostro signo alguno de vida y eso la irrito aun mas -¡CON UN DEMONIO O DESPIERTAS EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE POR TU CUENTA O YO TE AYUDARE AL DESPERTAR ARROJANDOTE AL LAGO!!- ya estaba de pie junto a el.

Por fin después de 2 días sin descanso alguno, su mente por fin conseguía eludir la sensación de pánico y acecho que lo embargaba cada vez que se relajaba un poco para sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Hoy hacia 3 días que había sucedido el ataque de Potter y Weasley a su persona y hasta el día de hoy podía dormir sin que al cerrar los ojos su mente evocara la imagen de se par de animales, ruines, incivilizados y aprovechados Gry (hay si, muy ofendido no, de cuando acá el ataca de forma justa?) acercándose a el y propinándole una épica paliza.

Para fortuna del Príncipe de Slytterin su mente se encontraba en blanco y solo de esta manera por fin podía conseguir el descanso que necesitaba para, al día siguiente, poder irse a su casa. Si, es correcto, este era el ultimo día de su sexto curso en Howarts y gracias a Granger había tenido que pasar los que debieron ser sus últimos días de absoluta y completa diversión recluido en la enfermería muerto de aburrimiento y sin descanso, solo que ahora podía pasar sus ultimas horas allí dormido y ajeno a la realidad para estar completamente repuesto al día siguiente y poder disfrutar de sus vacaciones de verano como nunca.

La mente del rubio Sly se encontraba completa y absolutamente vacía, en blanco, así que yacía inmóvil sobre la cama en que se encontraba, y lo único que se veía y escuchaba era el mover de su pecho al subir y bajar a causa de su respiración, repentinamente comenzó a removerse incomodo a juzgar por la expresión que mostraba su rostro.

_***Esto esta sucediendo únicamente en la cabeza de Malfoy***_ ("Autora de rodillas, con las manos entrelazadas y mirando al infinito":!Milagro, Milagro!, ¡al fin hay algo en la cabeza de Draco!, ¡Gracias Merlín!)

_**-"¿Por…Por que todo se ha tornado negro?, yo estoy seguro que no estaba soñando nada, se supone que Madame Pomfrey me dio algo para que mi mente estuviera en blanco o… ¿no?, o será que… ¿acaso ya no estoy dormido?- se decía en su mente y aun en la inconsciencia el rubio- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- se pregunto al captar un ruido.**_

_**Volvió la vista hacia el lugar del que había provenido dicho sonido y al hacerlo pudo distinguir, en la lejanía, una enorme figura acercándose. Cuando dicha sombra estuvo mas cerca de él pudo notar que no era una sino dos, solo que al estar tan lejos de su vista y en la oscuridad las dos siluetas se entrecruzaban y confundían dando la apariencia de una sola.**_

_**De pronto, y sin saber porque, conforme las 2 oscuras figuras se acercaban mas al rubio el pánico se apodero de este, cuanto más cerca las veía mas aumentaba su temor. Cuando ambas presencias se encontraban a escaso metro y medio pudo verles el rostro y al hacerlo un escalofrió de terror le recorrió la espalda y lo dejo en un completo estado de shock incapaz de mover un musculo. **_

_**Los seres que se acercaban a paso lento eran de descomunales y mas que aterradores. Uno de ellos tenia la piel de un tono verdoso, una garras enormes y afiladas y unos colmillos que prometían enterrarse profundamente en su ser; el otro era de un color grisáceo, pero esa era la única diferencia con su compañero, ya que la feroz expresión en el temible rostro de ambos prometía al Sly una cruel, dolorosa y lenta agonía. En ese preciso momento el chico pudo escuchar a lo lejos una voz femenina, que le parecía familiar, que claramente se dirigía a esos monstruos.**_

_**-El es el culpable, destrócenlo chicos, solo procuren que sea lo mas doloroso posible.**_

_**De improvisto, después de dicha orden y a escasos pasos del rubio, ambas criaturas abrieron sus enormes fauces y emitieron un profundo y escalofriante rugido de lo mas hondo de su pecho, acto y sonido que termino de atemorizar al ojigris y de sacarlo del estado de shock en el que se había sumido en un principio, y lo que ocasiono que un grito de pánico se abriera paso a través de la garganta de Draco. **_

*Vuelta a la realidad*

Después de entrar como un vendaval en la enfermería y mientras gritaba todo tipo de amenazas a Draco Malfoy para que volviera del mundo de Morfeo y poder enviarlo al de los muertos, Hermione no se percataba de los cambios de expresión en la cara del rubio ni de la forma en que se revolvía en sueños, ella estaba pensando en la mejor forma de asesinarlo, así que no pudo prever lo que sucedería.

-MIRA HURON, YA ME ESTOY HARTANDO DE ESTO, ASI QUE MAS TE VALE ABRIR LOS OJOS O ME VAS A OBLIGAR A…- dejo su amenaza inconclusa a causa de la sorpresa que le causa la inesperada reacción de Malfoy.

De pronto Draco se incorporo, a medias, de un salto hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y tomo a Hermione, quien se encontraba junto a el, de la solapas de la túnica y con una autentica expresión de horror en el rostro al tiempo que soltaba un grito desgarrador.

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!- grito aterrado- ¡TE LO SUPLICO, NO, NO ME MATEN!, ¡DILES QUE ME DEJEN POR FAVOR, YO NO HICE NADA!, ¡¡LO JURO!!

Hermione se quedo sorprendida por un momento y sin idea de lo que sucedía, pero recobro la calma y trato de controlar al Sly.

-Tranquilízate Malfoy- trato de hablarle con tono amable, pero el chico seguía gritando así que tuvo que cambiar de método- DIJE QUE TE TRANQUILICES NADIE TRATA DE MATARTE- grito para hacerse oír por encima de los gritos del chico y mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo sacudía- "bueno al menos no de nuevo".

Como era de esperar tanto grito asusto a quienes pasaban por el pasillo y Madame Pomfrey, quien había salido de la enfermería y a quien ya habían informado de la serie de gritos, regresaba a toda prisa para averiguar que era lo que le sucedía a Draco Malfoy, quien era el único paciente en la enfermería, dado que ya casi todos se iban a su casa. Llego a la entrada del pasillo, pero ya varios metros a tras se comenzaba a escuchar algo del alboroto, acelero el paso y llego de inmediato a la puerta de dicho lugar para saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al abrir la puerta para su sorpresa Malfoy no estaba solo, sino que se encontraba con Hermione Granger y, para Madame Pomfrey, por la situación en la que estaban, es decir ella tomándolo de los hombros, sacudiéndolo y gritándole y por otro lado él jalándola de la túnica, con cara de horror y gritando, todo parecía indicar para ella que Hermione era la responsable de la crisis de Malfoy ya que trataba de hacerle daño.

-¡¡SILENCIO!!- les grito a ambos mientras se dirigía hacia ellos- SUELTENSE ¡AHORA!

Ambos se quedaron estáticos por la sorpresa y con la vista clavada en Madame Pomfrey, esta se acercaba a ellos con paso firme y una expresión severa en el rostro.

Mientras esto sucedía Draco recuperaba la conciencia (es que acaso tiene?) poco a poco y se daba cuenta de que TODO había sido producto de su mente y esperaba el regaño de la enfermera, por su parte Hermione se dio cuenta de la situación y soltó a Malfoy de inmediato esperando poder darle su explicación a la mujer, pero lo que sucedió fue algo que ninguno se imaginaba.

Madame Pomfrey clavo la vista en Malfoy, pero no era una mirada de reproche, más bien era como si estuviera evaluando su estado de salud y después de cerciorarse que estaba bien súbitamente se volvió hacia Hermione con una expresión fúrica.

-¿Qué se cree que esta haciendo señorita Granger?, el señor Malfoy no esta del todo bien y aun así aquí esta usted tratando de golpearlo, eso es algo que jamás hubiera imaginado de usted, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

La expresión de la Gry era de completa perplejidad y la del rubio, después de superar la sorpresa, era de satisfacción total.

-Además de todo estaba gritando- no le dio tiempo a la chica para defenderse- esto es una enfermería señorita Granger no los jardines del colegio, ahora mismo iremos con la jefa de su casa para hablar sobre su correspondiente castigo, vamos.

Después de salir de su shock momentáneo, y al escuchar las palabras: castigo y jefa de su casa, Hermione comenzó a argumentar en su defensa mientras Madame Pomfrey la tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a jalarla.

-Espere un momento por favor- pidió al tiempo que se zafaba de ella con delicadeza, no quería hacerla enojar mas- deje que le esplique lo que sucedió.

-Yo vi claramente lo que sucedió Señorita Granger

-No, de verdad no es lo que parece, se que se veía como si yo maltratara a Malfoy pero lo que paso fue otra cosa, en serio.

-De acuerdo- le dijo al ver la sinceridad en sus palabras- dejare que me explique su versión, pero si no es convincente el castigo será doble, entendido.

-Entendido- lo dijo decidida al ver la sonrisita de suficiencia de Malfoy- lo que realmente paso es que yo entre aquí porque, en realidad me dirigía a los jardines y justo cuando yo pasaba por este pasillo escuche unos horribles gritos, como de niñita asustada usted sabe- le dijo mientras veía con disimulo burlonamente a Malfoy- entonces note que provenían de aquí, de la enfermería, así que entre para ver que sucedía y encontré a Draco gritando aterrado aun dormido.

-Oh, ya veo así que…- la castaña termino la frase de la enfermera.

-Si, así que trate de despertarlo, pero como no me escuchaba por sus gritos trate de levantarlo sacudiéndolo y cuando lo hacia repentinamente se despertó y trato de atacarme- termino de relatar la chica poniendo una expresión apesadumbrada y de lo mas inocente.

-Cuanto lo siento señorita Granger, debió asustarse mucho, en verdad lo lamento y agradezco su ayuda.

La mujer se acerco a Hermione y puso su mano sobre su hombro mientras le decía estas palabras y con una expresión amable en el rostro, por su parte la Gry tenía el rostro vuelto hacia el otro lado, en dirección al rubio, y lo miraba con la burla escrita en el rostro.

-No se preocupe Madame Pomfrey, no ha sido nada, todo sea por ayudar a un compañero

-Que chica tan buena, en verdad gracias, y usted señor Malfoy creo que también debería darle las gracias a la señorita Granger- lo miro con ojos severos y lo dijo con una voz que no admitía replicas.

-Claro Madame Pomfrey- el chico echaba chispas- gracias Hermione, no se que habría hecho sin ti- le dijo con verdadero odio y sarcasmo- "de hecho si se, de no ser por ti estaría fuera de este lugar".

-No fue nada Draco se que tu habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo por mi- estas fueron palabras con un doble significado que el chico entendió muy bien.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, si se da la ocasión no dudare en pagarte este inmenso favor- la chica noto la amenaza implícita.

-Bueno, dejémonos de agradecimientos- se volvió a la enfermera que los observaba en silencio- ¿podría pedirle un favor Madame Pomfrey?

-Por supuesto señorita Granger, hare lo que pueda por usted.

-Es tan amable, se lo agradezco, en si no es nada solo me gustaría saber si podría hablar a solas unos minutos con Draco- la mujer la miro extrañada- es que como es el ultimo día del curso me gustaría despedirme de el- puso la expresión mas inocente que pudo.

-Si, seguro, solo que no sea demasiado tiempo, el señor Malfoy debe descansar, entendido.

-Claro, yo me encargare de que descanse "en paz y 3 metros bajo tierra".

La enfermera dio media vuelta y entro en su despacho, Hermione no quito su inocente expresión hasta que esta no cerro la puerta, cuando lo hizo se volvió a Malfoy con la expresión mas encolerizada de la que era capaz y con una mirada asesina. Por su parte el Príncipe de Slytterin también tenía una mirada que daba miedo y una expresión que prometía asesinarla.

-Bueno amable compañera- comento irónico- aparte de despedirte de mí con un gran abrazo y lagrimas en los ojos, ¿necesitas algo más?

-Ahora que lo dices indefensa damisela, o debería decir indefenso huroncito- le alegro ver la molestia del ojigris al decirle esto- si necesito algo más.

-Si lo que deseabas es un beso como el del otro día siento decepcionarte pero ese es un evento que jamás se repetirá ratón de biblioteca- sonrió al ver el enojo de la castaña.

-Hay que decepción veré si puedo vivir con semejante revelación- le dijo socarrona- aunque ¿estas seguro que eso fue un beso? Por que de ser así celebro que no vaya a haber repetición.

-Maldita sea, basta ya de estupideces- le acababan de picar el orgullo- dime de una maldita vez a que viniste para que te puedas largar y yo pueda dejar de ver tu cara.

-Tranquilo, no te alteres, que prometí que te cuidaría- estaba orgullosa de hacerlo quedarse sin argumento- y si iré al grano, a mi tampoco me hace feliz tener que ver tu horrenda cara.

-Ja, horrenda, si como no, por favor Granger no te mientas a ti misma y admira la perfección.

-Si como digas egocéntrico, así que ahora vuelvo a se Granger, bueno no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, así que este es el asunto, resulta que tu estupimagnifica idea para librarte de Parkinson es ahora del dominio publico, ¿lo sabias?

-¡¿QUE?!, rayos dime que no es verdad, no lo puedo creer, maldita sea

-Pues si, TODO el colegio lo sabe y es gracias a tu amiga, "también es culpa de Ron, pero de el me encargo yo", así que mas te vale que se te ocurra algo para acabar con ese estúpido chisme y pronto porque por si lo habías olvidado mañana nos vamos a casa y TODOS se irán creyendo semejante idiotez y lo irán a decir a sus casas y luego no solo lo sabrá TODO el colegio sino…

-TODO el mundo mágico- termino la frase el chico con temor en el rostro- mi padre, hay no, no puede enterarse.

-Vaya, por lo menos captaste pronto la situación, así que habiéndote dado la noticia te dejo para que pienses en la solución.

-Oye, espera un momento- le dijo cuando vio que la chica se daba media vuelta para irse- este problema es de ambos.

-No, no es de ambos- se volvió de repente y con cara de psicópata- es tuyo, a mi me importa porque no quiero que todos crean esa mentira, pero no afecta en nada que mi familia lo sepa, en cambio si tus padres se enteran puedes darte por muerto, ¿o me equivoco?- vio la expresión de horror del blondo- eso creía.

-Con un demonio, esta bien, esta bien, yo me encargare de deshacer ese rumor, ¿no te importa que terminemos verdad?

-Viviré, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, puedes prestarme un pergamino y una pluma

-¿Cómo para que?

-Para dar por terminada nuestra bella relación- vio la mirada extrañada de la chica- mira le enviare una nota a Blaise diciéndole que termine contigo por X razón, conozco a mi amiga y se que en cuanto la lea se lo dirá a Pansy y ella se encargara de correr la noticia y así todo esto acabara.

-Mmmm, esta bien- saco lo que el chico le pidió y se las dio- aquí tienes.

El Sly estuvo concentrado por un rato mientras escribía la nota que arreglaría, y les permitiría continuar con su existencia, varios minutos después la envió con un golpe de su varita y se volvió a la castaña.

-Listo todo arreglado, ahora si es todo déjame dormir.

-De acuerdo Draquito, te dejare descansar- se dio la vuelta para irse y noto que el frasco de tinta se había derramado- rayos, bueno te dejare descansar en cuanto limpie esto- lo vio rodar lo ojos.

Alrededor de 10 minuto después la chica había terminado de limpiar todo lo que la tinta había ensuciado y se disponía a salir de la enfermería cuando escucho algo de alboroto fuera del pasillo, con un poco de disimulo se asomo al pasillo y escucho a un par de chicas comentado algo.

-Si, enserio es verdad, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger terminaron.

-Y sabes por que terminaron.

-Claro que si, TODOS lo saben ya, bueno al menos es lo que dicen los amigos de Draco.

-Vamos dime.

-Bueno pues resulta que…

La castaña se quedo helada al oír la respuesta de la chica, volvió a entrar a la enfermería y se volteo para reclamarle al rubio y de paso arrancarle la cabeza.

-Dime que no es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar.

-Pues si me dijeras lo que escuchaste tal vez te podría contestar- no había visto la expresión de la castaña.

-En la estúpida nota que enviaste le dijiste al idiota de tu amigo que terminamos, no perdón, que me terminaste ¡POR QUE TE ENAGAÑE CON HARRY Y RON!

-Bueno eso… pues si… pero es que… yo…- no sabia que contestar y esperaba lo peor.

-De acuerdo Draco, adiós, espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones- le dijo con voz aparentemente calmada.

Draco no daba crédito a lo que oía y menos a lo que veía cuando la chica salió de la enfermería y cerro la puerta.

-"Bueno al parecer la culpa de haberme enviado aquí hizo que viera que eso era lo justo"- se dijo mientras se acomodaba para dormirse.

Fuera de la enfermería Hermione Granger tenia una expresión de verdadera maldad en el rostro, saco su varita e hizo varios movimientos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, al hacerlo una sonrisa de verdadera satisfacción cruzo su rostro y se dispuso a irse a los jardines del colegio para ver a sus dos mejores amigos.

Mientras Draco Malfoy comenzaba a dormirse sintió algo extraño y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-"Rayos, que demonios es esto, que esta pasando".

Tomo el espejo que estaba sobre la mesa junto a su cama y dio un grito de verdadero horror e histeria.

-¡AHHH! "mi rostro, mi rostro, mi bello rostro, maldita Granger".

Si, se había vengado, el rostro de Draco esta surcado por manchas violáceas y verdosas y de su cabeza salían un par de astas, además en su frente se podían leer las palabras , en colores cambiantes y fosforescentes (como anuncio de neón) las palabras IDIOTA MENTIROSO.

Madame Pomfrey acudió de inmediato al oír el grito del chico y al verlo en ese estado, y después de tratar de quitarle dichos maleficios por todos los medios posibles y sin obtener resultado alguno, tuvo que tomar una decisión.

-Hay no señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho, pero creo que tendré que enviarlo a San Mungo por unas cuantas semanas, iré a tramitar su traslado inmediato.

-¡¡NOOOO!!, ¡A SAN MUNGO NO!, ¡MIS VACACIONES!

Hermione caminaba tranquila y orgullosa de si misma por el pasillo, y al ver a las chicas que había observado antes hablando se acerco a ellas y les dijo con un fingido tono y rostro afectados.

-Chicas les diré algo, pero por favor no se lo digan a nadie, es solo que necesito deshagarme con alguien- mientras fingia un sollozo vio el asentimiento de ambas y siguió- termine a Draco por que lo encontré besándose con su amigo Blaise.

Se alejo "llorando" de las chicas y estas de inmediato corrieron a contar la noticia, cosa que era el cometido de la chica, por su parte Hermione iba más que feliz de su provechosa semana y del último día en el colegio.

-"Jaque Mate Malfoy, de nuevo, y felices vacaciones".

Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – Ω

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y que me envíen algún Review y si no les gusto también son libres de decírmelo. En principio pense pone este junto en el de Inesperado pero decidi separarlas (Así que si alguien no entiende algo pues lea mi otra historia). Espero que ustedes si estén pasando unas felices vacaciones, no como Malfoy, y fiestas, antes de despedirme un par de notas:**

**Mi idea era a partir de esta historia y la otra escribir una más larga acerca del último año en Howarts después de todos estos eventos, así que me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece mi idea.**

**Así como me gusta Harry Potter también me encanta el anime y hay una serie que amo: Bleach!! y yo y una de mis anikis, bueno en si es más de ella, compartimos ideas para una pequeña historia que se llama: Lo que tienen que sufrir los tenientes, me gustaría que si pueden la leyeran les prometo que es muy divertida.**

**Y por ultimo solo una cosa mas, tengo la costumbre de escribir pequeños comentarios entre la historia y no se si eso es molesto para ustedes o no y me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber. Si no les molesta para seguir haciéndolo y si es molesto para ustedes para no volverlo a hacer.**

**Bueno ahora si es todo, nos vemos la próxima. **


End file.
